1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a dough dispenser for cup cake batter and more specifically to cup cake, pan cake and chocolate lolly pop dispensers. The device of the present invention consists of a main housing. Within the main housing, a slide track is attached above the interior orifice of the release spout. Riding within the slide track is a slide plate. The slide plate is controlled and operated by an external spring handle. The spring handle consists of a pin and lock device in which a removable slide plate is held captive. When the spring handle is squeezed back, the removable slide plate is extracted from blocking the interior spout hole allowing the batter to be released, the spring handle pushes the slide plate back, riding within the track, in a closed position over the interior spout hole blocking the flow of the batter. The slide plate may be removed for cleaning by removing the pin from the locking device and slide plate. The main housing also consists of a sanitary lid that provides access to the interior of the housing to fill or for cleaning. Mounted to the exterior of the main housing are two stand adapters. The stand adapters provide a means of adapting a four legged stand. The stand snaps into the stand adapter raising the main housing. The stand consists of rubber caps that fit over the feet of the stand, preventing sliding from happening. The main housing also consists of a removable spout that clockwise screws into the main housing and counter clockwise to remove. The advantages of the present invention are time saved in preparation and clean up, less mess and easy usage.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are other dough dispensers. Typical of these is U.S. Pat. No. 5,007,819 issued to Edward M. Anderson on Apr. 16, 1991.
Another patent was issued to Alex J. Nagy et al. on Aug. 10, 1984 as U.S. Pat. No. 4,442,131. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 5,687,640 was issued to Andre Sala on Nov. 18, 1997 and still yet another was issued on May 6, 1980 to Jacob T. Nelson as U.S. Pat. No. 4,201,358
Another patent was issued to Jacob T. Nelson on Jun. 13, 1998 as U.S. Pat. No. 4,094,623. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 4,175,483 was issued to Robert H. Clark on Nov. 27, 1979. Another was issued to Samuel L. McNair on Oct. 18, 1977 as U.S. Pat. No. 4,054,086 and still yet another was issued on Jan. 3, 1978 to Samuel L. McNair et al. as U.S. Pat. No. 4,066,797.
A dough dispenser for donuts, donut holes, fritters and so forth has a frame and a dispensing hopper with a novel quick change hopper lock, a novel piston and adjustable dispensing valve for donut holes, and a novel structure for quick change of different sets of dispensing pistons and cutter dies.
A machine for extruding and cutting yeast raised dough for making solid donuts or Bismarck is described herein which employs a discharge tube angled from the horizontal and changes within the discharge tube and to the discharge tube outlet in order to create a circular donut or other desired shape.
A hot plate is mounted in an opening of a platform mounted on a work surface. An opening surrounds the hot plate to permit excess batter to be discharged into a drawer. A batter dispenser includes a container which is pivotally mounted on a vertical axle. The container is pivoted from the side over the center of the hot plate. A hand lever is depressed, raising a stopper, permitting batter to flow through an outlet onto the hot plate.
A dough dispensing device and support is illustrated including a rotatable molding means having axially spaced dough receiving cavities formed therein with a stationary separator therebetween to facilitate rapid dispensing of molded dough configurations. A support for the dough dispenser has a pair of pivotal confections between the dough dispenser and the stationary support surface so that the dough dispenser may be maneuvered upwardly for cleaning the side of a cooking compartment to which the dough is to be dispensed and subsequently pivoted to a lowered position closely above the surface of the medium contained in the cooking compartment for safely and rapidly dispensing a plurality of dough masses without splashing the cooking medium.
A dough dispensing device and support is illustrated including a rotatable molding means having axially spaced dough receiving cavities formed therein with a stationary separator therebetween to facilitate rapid dispensing of molded dough configuration. A support for the dough dispenser has a pair of pivotal connection between the dough dispenser and the stationary support surface so that the dough dispenser may be maneuvered upwardly for cleaning the side of a cooking compartment to which the dough is to be dispensed and subsequently pivoted to a lowered position closely above the surface of the cooking medium contained in the cooking compartment for safely and rapidly dispensing a plurality of dough masses without splashing the cooking medium.
A donut making appliance includes upper and lower electrically heated grids movable into and out of mating engagement along first surfaces. Each of the first surfaces of the grids includes a predeterminedly placed annular recess having a central core. Upon bringing the grids into engagement, the recesses are aligned to define a toroidally shaped cavity in which cake or the like batter is placed for baking donut shaped cakes. The central core of the lower grid defines a well preferably having the shape of a truncated cone, open at the first surface of the grid. The central core of the upper grid comprises a plunger having a shape complementary to that of the well and extending outwardly from the first surface of the grid, for receipt in the well upon engagement of the grids. The plunger-well arrangement ensures the alignment of the recesses and the displacement of cooking oil deposited in the well upon bringing the grids into engagement. The cooking oil is displaced from the well upon receipt of the plunger therein, thereby covering the cake batter with oil to produce a finished crust on the donuts upon baking.
A donut maker for home use is disclosed which provides perfectly cooked and formed donuts having excellent taste and appearance characteristics notwithstanding the complete elimination of conventional deep fat frying of the donuts. The preferred device includes a base and openable lid section each having a pair of annular metallic concave walls disposed for cooperatively defining a pair of enclosed donut-shaped cooking chambers, along with a heating element for heating quantities of donut batter confined within the chambers; two corresponding sets of oil flow apertures are provided in the lid for allowing flow of cooking oil into the chambers during heating of the batter, in order to give the finished donut products a desirable crust and true donut flavor. In preferred donut-making procedures, cooking oil is introduced into the chamber during initial stages of cooking, whereupon the oil and cooking-generated steam are displaced from the chamber as the batter cooks and rises. During the final stages of cooking the oil is allowed to reenter the chamber through the apertures and be absorbed by the donuts, and this occurrence signals the end of the cooking cycle, so that perfectly cooked donuts are assured.
A donut maker for home use is disclosed which provides perfectly cooked and formed donuts having excellent taste and appearance characteristics notwithstanding the complete elimination of conventional deep fat frying of the donuts. The preferred device includes a base and openable lid section each having a pair of annular metallic concave walls disposed for cooperatively defining a pair of enclosed donut-shaped cooking chambers, along with a heating element for heating quantities of donut batter confined within the chambers; two corresponding sets of oil flow apertures are provided in the lid for allowing flow of cooking oil into the chambers during heating of the batter, in order to give the finished donut products a desirable crust and true donut flavor. In preferred donut-making procedures, cooking oil is introduced into the chamber during initial stages of cooking, whereupon the oil and cooking-generated steam are displaced from the chamber as the batter cooks and rises. During the final stages of cooking the oil is allowed to reenter the chamber through the apertures and be absorbed by the donuts, and this occurrence signals the end of the cooking cycle, so that perfectly cooked donuts are assured.
While these dough dispensing devices may be suitable for the purposes for which they were designed, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention, as hereinafter described. It is thus desirable to provide a cup cake, pan cake and lolly pop batter dispenser that is easy to clean and operate with removable parts rendering the task of cleaning simple and easy. It is also further desirable to provide a dispensing device that is versatile in its usage for different batters.
The present invention discloses a main housing having a slide track with slide plate attached above the interior orifice of the release spout. Riding within the slide track is a slide plate controlled and operated by an external spring handle. The spring handle consists of a pin and lock device in which the removable slide plate is held captive. When the spring handle is squeezed, the removable slide plate is extracted from blocking the interior spout hole allowing the batter to be released and then the spring handle pushes the slide plate back, riding within the track, in a closed position over the interior spout hole blocking the flow of the batter. The main housing also has a sanitary lid that provides access to the interior of the housing to fill or for cleaning. Mounted to the exterior of the main housing are two stand adapters which provide a means of attaching a four legged stand. The stand snaps into the stand adapter raising the main housing. The stand has rubber caps that fit over the end of the legs of the stand thereby preventing sliding. The main housing also has a removable spout having mating threads allowing attachment to the main housing.
A primary object of the present invention is to provide a cup cake, pan cake and chocolate lolly pop dispenser.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a cup cake, pan cake and chocolate lolly pop dispenser in which is easy cleaned and assembled, and versatile in function.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a dough dispensing device consisting a main housing, a sanitary lid and spring handle.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a dough dispensing device in which operates by squeezing a spring operated handle causing a slide plate to retract along a captive track from an interior opening allowing batter to disperse through the removable spout.
Additional objects of the present invention will appear as the description proceeds.
The present invention overcomes the shortcomings of the prior art by providing a cup cake, pan cake and chocolate lolly pop dispenser that is easy to clean and operate with removable parts rendering the task of cleaning simple and easy.
The foregoing and other objects and advantages will appear from the description to follow. In the description reference is made to the accompanying drawings, which form a part hereof, and in which is shown by way of illustration specific embodiments in which the invention may be practiced. These embodiments will be described in sufficient detail to enable those skilled in the art to practice the invention, and it is to be understood that other embodiments may be utilized and that structural changes may be made without departing from the scope of the invention. In the accompanying drawings, like reference characters designate the same or similar parts throughout the several views.
The following detailed description is, therefore, not to be taken in a limiting sense, and the scope of the present invention is best defined by the appended claims.